


i am all yours.

by serenitysea



Series: bloodsport [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, i'm not spoiling you guys with anymore tags just read it, spending time on rooftops has become a hobby for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysea/pseuds/serenitysea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka: three times skye and ward went shopping and the one time they didn't have to.</p>
<p>part of the bloodsport series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am all yours.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for sticking around, everyone. there's still more to come in this universe, albeit a bit more slowly. hope this passes muster for the latest addition to the series. i think you'll all be okay with it.

It is well after one in the morning and they are at a nearly deserted supermarket.   
  
Ward has insisted that a proper balance of lean proteins and dark leafy greens will put her on a road to building muscle mass and keep her bones strong.   
  
Skye just really wants junk food.   
  
All the carbs in the world would go a _long_ way toward easing the pit in her stomach that seems to grow a little more each day.   
  
Ward stares at the packages of oreos and cheese crackers. " _No_."  
  
"I can't help it if you straight up _rust_ when you eat junk food, robot, but this is the kind of stuff that I _live_ on."  
  
"Which is a serious problem." He calmly grabs both items and methodically sets them back on the shelves where they belong. "Your body should be a _temple_ , Skye."  
  
"Oh, I assure you," she raises her eyebrows high in challenge, jutting her hip out in defiance. "It _is_."   
  
Be it the ridiculous hour of the night (day?) or the absurdity of the conversation, she can't help but then dissolve into laughter.   
  
Ward rolls his eyes and jostles her out of position from where she stands poised to direct the shopping cart. He leaves her doubled over in laughter between popcorn and really crappy soft drinks.

(The Oreos mysteriously make their way home. The raspberry ice cream and chocolate swirl pudding, sadly — do not.)

 

* * *

  
  
They've run out of coffee.   
  
Again.   
  
She groans loudly and dramatically.   
  
Ward pokes his head out of the bathroom, shaving cream on half of his face. "Everything okay?"  
  
Skye has to take a moment to regroup (something about men shaving always did weird things to her). "We're out of coffee again."   
  
"I told you to keep a spare pound in the cabinets."   
  
"I _did_."  
  
He sighs, arranging his spine against the doorframe so that he can lean comfortably. "You used up the spare and didn't replace it."  
  
And now she can see the towel he has draped around his waist. Hadn't they played this game already in London? What kind of madness was he playing at?  
  
"Excuse me, but you _also_ drink the coffee here. An argument could have been made that you should have replaced the coffee."   
  
"I bought the last two pounds."   
  
She doesn't have to deal with this.   
  
"Fine." Skye goes to retrieve her laptop from her bedroom. When she comes back, Ward is still in the doorway, barely holding back a smile.   
  
But two can play at this game.   
  
It takes a second's misdirection for her to slip past him, and then she's sitting on the bathroom sink with the laptop settled across her knees. "What else?"  
  
"Skye, I'm trying to shave."  
  
"Should have thought of that before you accused me of being a negligent shopper. My SO taught me to seize the moment and complete my objectives as quickly as possible. So chop chop, let's go. What else do we need, I'm ordering from online.  
  
The estimating look he gives her somewhat gratifying. But Ward is nothing if not adaptable. He begins to rattle off items in earnest, almost too quickly for her to keep up. (Some of these things she's never even heard of — what is coriander seed and why do they need it?)  
  
When he finally begins to run out of steam, she looks up to find him finish the last of his shaving.   
  
Ward meets her eyes in the mirror and something electric seems to pass between them.   
  
"What?" He asks, voice soft.   
  
Skye makes a split second decision, grabbing the shaving cream and aiming it with deadly precision. The white foam goes wide before she can control the arc of it, landing on the mirror and sink until finally — she manages to cover him from arm to torso like a demented snow creature.   
  
"Guess I should add shaving cream to the order."   
  
She flounces out of the bathroom and chucks the empty can into the trash.   
  
" _Skye_!"   
  


* * *

  
  
"That one."   
  
"No."   
  
"Okay... _That_ one."   
  
"Skye, have you forgotten that the point of this is to obtain an _inconspicuous_ vehicle? A bright yellow Mini Cooper with a checkerboard roof is kind of the opposite of that."   
  
She huffs. "But look how _cute_ it is. They're faster than you think. This one's got a turbo engine and —"  
  
Gunshots echo from the nearby vicinity and Ward grits his teeth in frustration.   
  
Skye immediately gets to work defeating the alarm on the tiny car, and steps aside with a flourish when she is finished so that he can hotwire it.   
  
Ward folding himself into the driver's seat is comical, and he bangs his head on the ceiling twice before he can figure out where the seat release is to accommodate his height.   
  
With a throaty purr, the engine turns over and Skye slips into the passenger seat.   
  
They drive away with bullets soaring over their heads. It takes them three times as long to lose their tail.   
  
Skye grins widely, fingers dancing over the cute dashboard and triggering loud pop music. "You always take me to the _nicest_ places."   
  
Ward stares ahead blankly, a muscle ticking in his jaw steadily.   
  
She laughs for the next five minutes straight.   
  


* * *

  
  
(sometime in the future.)  
  
  
It isn't much more than a steel bolt, cut leanly due to pressure and environmental stressors. He picks it up because something about the shape of it is comforting.   
  
Ward grabs her hand and tangles their fingers together. She rests her head against his arm and frowns absently. "You're quiet."   
  
It isn't like him to be shielding, especially after a fight. If his method of coping is to triple check her gear — hers is making sure he is _really_ okay by reaching deep with her abilities. They operate under the unspoken agreement that this slightly invasive behavior will be not only tolerated but expected (and, to some extent, _encouraged_ ) throughout their lives.   
  
Ward palms the ring and slips it onto her finger in one smooth motion. Because Skye is so used to having him near, she doesn't think much of it. In fact, she kind of forgets about it until she gets the feeling of strong anxiety emanating from him — which is odd, because Ward is usually the calm one and can definitely keep his head in a firefight.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He shakes his head. "Nothing."   
  
"Are you _lying_ to me?" The idea is so ridiculous, she can barely form the words to ask.   
  
Ward takes a deep breath, willing himself to settle. "Anything different?"  
  
She closes her eyes and nearly falls over when she _feels_ it. The ring shines like a beacon, calling out safety and _home_ the way a lighthouse signals to guide her sailors out at sea. It seems _impossible_ that she could have missed it.  
  
When she opens her eyes, she's at a loss for words. Ward watches her with that same unwavering intensity he has since the first day they'd met and they were locked in an interrogation room that even Coulson's presence as a spectator could not dampen.   
  
"I'm _not_ asking."  
  
"I'd be pretty insulted if you were."  
  
They stand there just looking at each other like idiots, swimming in too many emotions to name. It's the roof after the fight with Raina all over again. Only now, it's:  
  
  
( _i **will** stand beside you for the rest of this_  
  
and  
  
 _i promise to **never** walk away_   
  
and  
  
 _i want you next to me, **always**_.)  
  
  
Skye leans up to kiss him deeply, overwhelmed by the promises and emotion battering her in the best way. The world around them fades away until there is nothing but the two of them, in this moment, together.  
  
Ward slides a hand into her hair to keep her anchored to him and reluctantly pulls back reluctantly. "Guess we should probably continue this somewhere a little more private."   
  
She casts an obvious look at the rooftop they're standing on and smiles. It is so fitting and on so many levels. He's long been the voice of reason in her head — and this is no exception.   
  
"Take me _home_ ," she says, eyes dark with all the feelings she does not need to name because they are reflected back in his.   
  
Ward reaches for her hand and the ring burns brightly where their skin is touching. "Always."   
  
*  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you do realise they've still never exchanged the WORDS, right?? i saw no reason to alter that fact. comments, questions, concerns... lay them on me at tumblr: b-isforbombshell


End file.
